


Little Lies

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits With Feelings, Padmé Amidala Lives, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: It's just sex. That's what he tells himself.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Little Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosestone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosestone/gifts).



It's just sex.

Obi-Wan has made that quite clear to himself, and to her. "The Council would have understood," he tells Padmé, watching her put the babies to sleep. Obi-Wan always takes the first midnight feeding, but at bedtime they only consent to settle with their mother's hands and voice. There is so little other comfort here in the bolthole where they hide from the twins' relentless father. He can't and won't deny the children this one.

"They would not have understood," she replies, wrapping Luke in a bundled blanket and kissing his head. "He loved me."

She doesn't talk about her feelings for Anakin, not now. She lost them in the embers of Mustafar, or so she claims. Obi-Wan knows very little about romance, and he does not tell her he thinks she's wrong.

After the children are asleep, the two of them climb into their shared bunk. Padmé places her mouth against his neck as she presses him down against the thin blanket. They've been lovers these past two months, a scandalously quick step though perhaps one long overdue. Padmé is one of the most beautiful, magnetic women he's ever known. Attraction is easy to identify and acknowledge and dismiss. It would have been permitted, but he thought her too occupied with her work, and there was a war for him to consider. How he'd missed Anakin between them, he will always wonder.

Nothing is between them now. She is wet and ready for him as she lowers her body onto his, taking some thin happiness from her pleasure. Obi-Wan steadies his breathing and focuses on his control rather than on the clench of her inner muscles, still relearning her own control. The Order has always said this is normal and natural, the expression of human (or other) needs. Padmé says she likes holding him, likes feeling alive with him in the bed they've shared since they first went on the run together.

"It's simple," she told him after the first time, as they lay watching each other, wary of what had begun.

"Not the word I would have chosen."

Padmé kissed him. "You and I are good with rules. The rule is that this is just sex. You are my friend, and I am yours. Neither of us has any use for love now. Agreed?"

Naturally he agreed, and Padmé has not spoken of the agreement since, considering it settled. She needs to feel warm and safe, and he needs to feel alive and needed.

Padmé trembles over him, gasping, almost there. He thrusts up into her hard now, just the way she likes at the end, his own nerves alight. "Yes," she says, not a cry but a declaration, and she falls, shuddering against his chest, her whole body quaking. Obi-Wan kisses her hair. He would like to finish what he started, but if she's done, he can stop. As if she hears his thought, Padmé reaches back behind herself and strokes his bollocks with one fingertip, shooting sensation through him. He holds to her, thrusting at his own pace until he's overcome, his own pleasure bursting out through every cell and spilling into her.

She pulls off him and settles beside him, humming a song to herself as they arrange the second blanket to cover them. She kisses his cheek. "Sleep well."

"You as well." He doesn't kiss her properly. That's against what they've chosen this to be. The other Masters would find theirs an acceptable arrangement, and while Obi-Wan may be without an Order to serve, he is still a Jedi. He believes in the Code, and he will do as he should.

Padmé falls into a light slumber beside him. He watches the stress on her face smooth out in sleep. A stray hair falls against her nose and he brushes it away. He believes in her, too, and he will do as she asks, no matter what, even obey a rule that he worries he's already starting to break.


End file.
